1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fire resistive joint cover systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to fire resistive joint cover systems including a fire-resistive sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joints are often formed where there is a gap between two building members, such as two wall sections, a wall section and a ceiling, a wall section and a floor, and the like. It is desirable to cover the gap while at the same time provide a barrier to fire spreading through the gap.